Hide and Seek
by Cherryboy Riot
Summary: What happens when a bunch of bored adults, teenagers and a kid decide to do a little something to past the time? Kaka/OC.


Another random oneshot involving Kaname-chan. Hope you all enjoy it. =D

Hide and Seek.

Kaname thought it sounded like a brilliant idea, although she hid that thought under her snarky comment while her best friend, Vivian, seemed excessively enthusiastic about it and so were most of the other people, excluding one silver haired ninja who sighed and shook his head at his companions' immature behaviour.

They were at the Ninja Academy after school time so nobody else except them were there and they were massively bored before someone suggested they play a game to past the time. Many were offered on the table, but one seemed to have attracted most enthusiasm from people.

'Hide and seek it is then,' concluded Iruka, his smile showed most of his perfectly aligned white teeth.

'How old are we now? Five?' Kaname commented.

'I say six,' Kakashi joined in, earning a couple of pouts from the others.

'Come on, Kakashi-sensei! How long had it been since any of us played hide and seek! This is going to be awesome,' the blonde boy's grin seemed to had been in control of his face. Kakashi could not help sighing at that; the boy seriously needed to grow up.

'Who's gonna be _it_?' asked the smaller boy, heir to the third hokage, Konohamaru with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

'Let's judge by Jankenpon!' Sakura suggested.

Kakashi thought she would have disagreed to this, but it seemed she was much more exhilarated by the idea than any of them did. Well, then again, he would not put it pass her to drag poor Sasuke into a corner somewhere and have a _go at it_. At the thought, he eyed Kaname surreptitiously as she was trying to hide that soft smile threatening to grace those sumptuous lips of hers that he once claimed in a drunken haze. He regretted the fact that he drew back and bid her good night rather than getting on with it, but it felt like the right thing to do. He had no idea why, it was just this internal feeling he had that gave him just a bit of hope that the stubborn panda would warm up to him. It did not look very promising so far, but one can have hope.

'Come on, Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto called; Kakashi just laughed dryly and scratched the back of his head back of his head before joining them.

'Okay, now since Kaname-san and Vivian-chan are not ninjas, you ninjas are not allow to use any jutsus, understand?' Iruka stated and everyone agreed without hesitation.

As it turned out, Konohamaru ended up being _it_ and so the hunt for a place to hide began.

'1! 2! 3!' Konohamaru began to count as everybody else scurried off in opposite directions.

Kaname split from Vivian when they got onto the west wing where most of the offices were. There were far too many choices and she hardly had anytime so she walked through the corridor, counted to twenty and entered the last door she laid her eyes on.

It was the infirmary; last place she wanted to be, but one cannot be too picky. She took a step and ended up tripping on something, she had no idea what. This was something she hated about herself; she had this random clumsiness that kicks in from time to time, especially when the situation has no need for it. All she could do to console herself was repeating that it adds to her character, although she was never convinced.

However, the misfortune had turned into a bit of luck for because of the fall, she realised that the beds had space under them all these time and that was where some of the supplies were stored. While the one beside her was slightly ajar and full, the one before her was opened and empty. She wasted no time lingering about and shut the filled up one before crawling underneath the empty one with the skill of a shrewd little hamster. It was quite spacious, but not exactly comfortable.

The first thought that came through her mind as she slid the tiny door shut was that this must be what it feels like to be in a coffin. That send a little shudder through her body and she knocked herself on the head for being so negative.

The silence eased her mind a little and she thought she had fallen asleep there just before she was awoken by the loud slide of her door. Her mouth was half-opened, ready to shout at whoever that was, but a hand clamped it shut and a face with a finger on lips appeared. Kaname's eyebrows twisted when she saw who it was and she threatened to kick him out when he began to slide in without flaw.

'What are you doing?' she exclaimed in a whisper as he shut the little door and made sure it was tight.

'Hiding,' he replied as he set himself into a comfortable position causing Kaname great discomfort.

'This is my hiding place.'

'Not anymore,' he chimed quietly while Kaname seethed.

'Go find somewhere else!' Kaname pushed him when he settled into position and squashed her into the wall, lying there comfortably as if were on his own bed.

'The other ones were full and stop talking, people might hear you,' he shushed her.

She could have just leave and risk finding another place, but the arsehole ninja was blocking the only exit and he was not exactly small.

'Move a bit, will you? I can't breathe,' she groused.

He rolled his eyes and tried to shift his position, but somewhere along the way he ended up _on_ her and after a long struggle, they lost the will to move.

'This is pathetic,' Kaname grumbled with the arm over her eyes.

Trying to stay above someone and not crushing them was hard work and it was not long before he rest his masked face in the nape of the other's neck while still trying to hold himself up by his knees and arms. It would have been easy if the damn bed was just a little higher and if he was not obsessively attracted to the person under him and he sure she felt similar from the colour of her face.

'Well, this is awkward,' Kakashi mumbled into his current headrest and sigh, not realising that the warm breath could cause such a commotion in the English teacher's mind.

'What? You expected it to be comfortable?' she asked in a murmur, voice slightly shaken from the arousal that she loathed to admit and a mild irritation at the current position she was in.

'Maybe,' he answered her sarcastic comment slyly and decided to annoy her a little by tracing her neck with the tip of his nose, showering it with soft warm breaths that sent shivers up its owner spine.

Kaname turned around, not wanting him to see the expression she had on her face right now, although that only gave him more access to breathe in her scent and even pressed light masked kisses all the was from the nape of her neck up to the little space under her ear. Kakashi was beginning to like this by the minute, if anybody poke their head in and scream _tagged_ in their ears right now, that person would die slowly and painfully under this very bed.

Kakashi was _hot_. She despised that word, but she earnestly cannot find another word to describe how attractive he was; sexy really would just be an understatement. Other than that, he was also a character, understanding and that kiss they shared had never left her memory and haunted her every second of everyday day no matter how drunk she was at the time. The only things holding her back were his tendency to annoy her and his reputation for moving conquest after conquest and if he saw her as just another one, there was no way she would allow it to happen.

'Kakashi, stop,' she moaned softly after he pulled his mask down and began kissing her neck and licking it as if it were an addictive ice cream.

'No,' he replied, voice but a mere soft whisper in her ear.

She knew what she promised herself, but she could not find a way out of this except if somebody happened to find them here… and the chance was slim for she had intended it to be like that until this ninja boy showed up.

His hands were busy now, touching up every inch of her torso under the casual t-shirt that he desired to rip off her as he swiftly moved in between her legs. The pair of lips that were once devouring her now moved to the corner of her mouth. Breaths that were once steady now shook because of the rising heat and the butterfly fluttering merrily in her belly.

'Turn around,' he whispered.

Something in his voice was so alluring and her mind almost lost control of her movements for a moment. One of hands moved towards hers after removing his headband and fingers began to intertwine, fasten on to it as if he would lose it if he ever let go.

'Please turn around,' he repeated.

Kaname would like to say she did not want to, but the truth was that she did. She may want to maintain her dignity and pushed him away, but her desires were screaming differently and it did not give a rat's arse about anything else but stopping being so silly and just get on with it.

Her heart was racing faster than her mind could bear and she suspected that he could probably hear it or even feel it. She did turn around in the end and her breath hitched when she met the bewitching mix-matched eyes that seemed to penetrate the sardonic armour she always mounted.

It was not long before they were tasting each others' lips and her arms were braced around his neck while his holding on to her back and the back of her thigh. They both had forgotten about everything else: the game that got them into this position in the first place, how uncomfortable the little space they occupied was or even the fact that they were still on school grounds… then again, they never truly cared about that anyways.

They were there, in each other's arms, kissing and caressing each other for how long they never really knew. Feminine giggles and masculine chuckles could be heard faintly in the room as time went passed and yet no one found them.

'It's strange,' she started speaking while Kakashi was busy with her neck once again.

'What's strange?'

'It's been a while now and nobody found us.'

'This is a good hiding place,' he said as he moved his lips up to her ear.

'Yea, but we weren't exactly discrete were we?'

'Do you really care?' he asked and proceeded to kiss her.

'Well, it'll be nicer if we can get out of this hellhole,' she explained in between kisses.

'Doesn't seem like hell to me.'

'It's stuffy and it's hard to move,' Kaname complained once Kakashi released her lips.

She was right; it was exasperatingly hard to move in this tiny space and he had far bigger plans for her that his aroused brain had conjured up to be taken out on this piece of sexy under him.

'Want to get out?' he asked and she nodded.

It took them several attempts to get out; Kakashi slid out first and walked over to door to check the area while Kaname shuffled out as quietly as she could. The prodigy shut the door softly and locked it before turning around to give the brunette a rather cheeky look that raised suspicion in her mind.

'What are you up to now?' she asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Nothing in particular,' he moved towards her in a feline amble and gave her another kiss, 'just finishing what I've started, that's all.'

And a devious smile spread across her rosy lips that was quickly devoured by the other pair, larger pair of hands moved under the thin layer of clothing and the smaller pair clung onto the cloth covered toned chest.

A loud click startled them; it was from the door and voices were speaking from behind.

'Damn it! Did they locked the door?' Naruto was the loudest of them all.

'Probably. The others looked everywhere and they couldn't find any of them. It's either that or Kakashi is cheating,' explained Sakura's voice.

'They're probably gone by now with you shouting like a lunatic, you dope,' complained Sasuke.

'Don't call me a dope!' and Sasuke sighed at that. _The idiot…_

Kakashi and Kaname stared at each other for answers and the only one they got was _there was no way in hell I'm crawling back under there_. Another option was the window, but that would most probably alert them.

'Let's just break the door down!' Naruto suggested.

'No, Naruto! Are you insane!' Sakura exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down, 'and be quiet or they may hear you!'

_Oh, they heard them all right… it was like having a surround sound system inside the bloody room. Did anything he taught them ever were absorbed into their brain at all?_

'What's the point? It's only the two of them left, let's just get it over with,' said Sasuke.

'Kakashi! Kaname! We know you're in there!' Naruto chimed.

Kakashi wanted to initiate a Ninja school massacre while Kaname just laughed softly at him. She was about to go open the door, but he held her back first.

'Are you busy tonight?' he whispered.

'Um… not particularly, no. Why?'

'Dinner?'

'Sure.'

'Seven?'

'It's a date,' she said with a cheeky smile, winked at him and opened the door to complain at the loud-mouthed kids standing outside.

OWARI.


End file.
